


Confessions at the university

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Prompt: University AU (all I ask is you include Near in this one, otherwise go ham with it. I also will love you if you chose to add Mello/Near, but only if you're comfortable with that)
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Death Note Secret Exchange 2020





	Confessions at the university

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/gifts).



> I really tried with this one I hope you like it also I apologize for my grammar.

Nate River was starting University of Winchester as a freshman to study criminal justice, he was top of his class during his early school years and has earned his scholarship so he didn’t have to worry about school loans.

Though he didn’t want to go to the university but his good friend Linda, made him go, she says he needs to have more friends and be a bit more social and his father L who had studied the same university where Nate was going and now he’s the worlds best detective for his best intelligence and solving the most difficult case, had said it will do him good for Nate to have a good career, instead of him being in his room all day, playing with his toys.

His mother died while giving birth to Nate so L and Wammy were the two people who raised him, Wammy is like a father figure to L, even when L had turned lazy and let him eat a lot of sweets let’s him sit in a frog like posture. Nonetheless, L tried and succeeded in being a good father towards Nate and never ask for anything other than toys.

Nate was in his room getting reading to head off to the university, when he heard a knock, Wammy had open the door.

“Hi Mr. Watari, is Near ready yet?” It was Linda.

Linda doesn’t know Nates and Wammy’s real name for good reason.

Why?

Because even though L is the best detective in the world but before Near was born, had received many hates and death threats and Quillish Wammy had saw this coming and so did L, which is why L Lawliet is Ryuzaki, Wammy is Watari, and after Nate was born but eventually when growing up and became a lot smarter, named Near.

“Oh hello miss Linda, yes I suppose he should be ready now,”Said Watari who open the door wider for her to come to wait for Near but he was already ready to go.

“Hello Linda” Said Near walking out of his room, dressed in uniform which he dislike and had a luggage with him and had a stuffed bunny he got for his fifth birthday from his dad.

L was in a chair, sitting in his usual frog like posture, eating cake and stacking sugar cubes, he sat up and went to greet Linda.

“Yes hello Linda, I take it you’re going together with Near to the university?” Said L, he knew Linda would be at his house to get Near since he wasn’t the type of person to go alone and Near prefer it that way.

“That’s right and Near I’m glad to see you ready” said Linda smiling.

Linda is planning on studying arts at the university. Both her and Near would not be seeing Watari and L for a while until the holiday break.

L wasn’t the guy that liked to be touched anyway, like simple hug or a poke in the shoulder or a hand behind his upper back, but he knew it would be a while to see his son again, L hugged Near at the front door and Near hesitated for a moment, then hugged him back, then L pulled back from the hug.

“I hope you find happiness, Near”

Near then walked towards Wammy and gave him a hug as well. Wammy was like a father towards L and in a way, became like a grandfather to Near.

“It’s not so bad at the university Near, I remember when I was headmaster in the university that each student had made memories they will never forget,” said Wammy with smile while looking at Near.

Quilish Wammy was indeed the headmaster of the university for a while, now that he retired, Near had heard Roger is the new headmaster.

“I see, well best not to be late for the bus, good bye father, Watari” Said Near in a monotone, then heads out the door with Linda. Both L and Wammy waved at Near and Linda goodbye.

* * *

They were at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive, Linda talks about art she’s going to study and other things about meeting new friends.

The bus had arrived shortly and they were on their way to the university.

She had a crush on Near since they were thirteen but saw Near liked someone who’s just born from Slovak and moved to England when he was seven, his name was Mihael Keehl, but prefers to be called Mello since he wanted to earn the title of being L and was second best candidate, he made friends with Mail Jeevas which he happened to be third best candidate though he did not care about it, and Near is first best candidate in a school only gifted students.

Mello hated the thought Near was first place, he studied early morning to late nights, Matt had informed Mello, with Matt’s hacking skills, Near is the son of L.

That information had Mello’s blood boil, he thought just because Near is the son of L, means they purposely put Near in first place, that wasn’t true, Near was simply very intelligent at his age. Near had found out Matt had hacked his personal information while Mello was yelling and screaming at Near.

Mello had given up to beat Near and left the school, Matt soon followed after.

Nobody else could see Near’s emotion except Linda, from what she could in his face he was deeply sadden that Mello had left and Near was starting to dislike the fact of being Ls son but never showed it to anyone, not even Linda.

* * *

They made it to the university but had to go separate ways to there hall of residence.

Once Near had received a room number, he made his way to his dorm, arrives at the front of the door, he opens it, it had two beds and two desks, perhaps he could very much have a roommate, but nobody came in hours after Near had arrived while unpacking his things, Near was okay with that, he’s used to being alone before him and Linda became friends.

Class had started, Near and Linda had to go separate ways to their studies, while other students were coming in and Near was sat down, reading a book, and noticed a blonde chin length hair and a reddish brownish hair with goggles.

It was Mello and Matt.

Near was almost widen his eyes but went back to seemingly emotionless face, he was shocked to see both Mello and Matt again, but there was something different in Mello’s face, he had a burn scar.

Near wondered what exactly had happened to him during these four years of not seeing him, but at the same time, even he didn’t want to show it, he was happy to see Mello again.

“Is that Near? Hi Near, been awhile” Said Matt, waiving at him.

“Yes it has Matt, glad to see you two are doing well” Said Near in a monotone voice, waiving back at him. Near wasn’t happy to see Matt after what happened, he was still a bit angry with him.

Mello had noticed Near and scoffed at him.

“Tsk, yeah whatever class will be starting soon,” Said Mello and frowned, looking like he’s not surprised that Near would be at the university and both him and Matt had taken a seat more in the back of the classroom while Near was a little forward so they both were behind Near. It was time for class as soon as the professor walked in.

While class was in session, Near couldn’t help but to feel like someone was staring at him, he dared himself not to look who was staring at him and just focus on the lesson and taking notes while the professor was teaching.

This was going to be a long school year, but it wasn’t so bad as Near thought it would. Near was expecting Mello to insult him, yell at him, and call him mean nicknames just like before but it was but different, he didn’t do any of that except the nicknames but it wasn’t as mean as before it was just ‘sheep’ or sometimes ‘cotton ball.’ It was strange to Near but maybe because he’s mature.

* * *

During the school year was rather interesting, a side that Linda and him would still talk with each other about classes, school work, how the test or exams went, Linda mostly talked about is Matt. Near knew Matt pretty well and knows about it and sometimes would constantly asked about what Matt is like and what does he do for a living, what are his hobbies, it annoyed Near but he answered in honesty.

“He cares nothing about the world, he’s very messy, likes to smoke a lot and plays video games.” Said Near coldly while him and Linda were sitting on a bench eating sandwiches for lunch.

“Oh Near, I love you as a friend but could you at least not be so straightforward all the time” Linda was pouting now.

“You know I am not that kind of person who would lie such thing also sugar coated would make things worse and you’re my friend Linda, despite my seemingly cold demeanor, I care for your well-being and your feelings”

“Aww sometimes I forget you could be sweet at times thank you, but you know I’ve seen someone at this university has been somewhat staring and maybe stalking you”

At first Near didn’t know who it was, but for a while now, it was Mello. He talked to Near a couple of times about closed and unsolved cases the professor had taught them but that was about it. Near didn’t mind with Mello staring and stalking him.

“Yes, I am very aware Mello is doing such thing”

“What! And you didn’t tell me? Near this could’ve been serious if you didn’t tell me sooner but anyways at least it’s not something dangerous, it’s the way Mello looks at you, it seem like he’s really interested and liking you, maybe might be in love with you”

Near could not believe what Linda was saying, Mello had hated him when they were younger, still Mello had matured but Near knew he still hated him for being number one. Near still didn’t believe Mello had liked him as he liked Mello.

“That is ridiculous, I know Mello very much doesn’t like me, even hates me, he just does those things because he despises me and still wants to beat me.”

“I don’t know Near, the way he looks at you, wasn’t the look of hate.”

Linda could be right and Near might be wrong.

He hated how wrong he is.

The holiday break was already starting, Near was packing his things to celebrate Christmas with his father and Wammy, Linda would still visit Near but mostly would celebrate the holiday with her family and believe it or not, she had gone out with Matt.  


* * *

It wasn’t Linda who asked him, Near was surprised that Matt had asked her instead,but so far they’ve been alright together for a few months. Matt had asked Near if he could crash Ls house for the break and said yes, Matt didn’t have a family, neither does Mello which he’s also okay with Mello staying at his house. L didn’t really mind on having the two at his place since L knows Matt and Mello pretty well.

Near was still packing his things at his room when someone was at the doorway.

“You still kept that damn stuffed bunny with you and still playing with toys, you’re old enough to not be playing with them” it was Mello saying such rude things, which it surprised Near.

“They served purpose, nothing more, nothing less” said Near in a monotone voice and starts twirling his hair.

“Tsk whatever Near” said Mello, now walking closer to Near.

“Need help with packing?”

“I am fine, thanks for asking. Should you start packing as well if you’re going to be staying at my father place.”

“I’ve already done that”

“I see, then there’s no reason for you to be here”

“damn it Near stop ordering me around and I came here to talk to you”

“What is there to talk about, we are just spending Christmas together as colleague”

“It’s personal Near and I needed to talk to you alone”

“Then speak then”

Both Mello and Near were facing each other, Mello took deep breaths and said:

“I know you caught me staring and somewhat stalking you and you think it’s out of hate but it’s not about that”

Near kept quiet, looking at Mello and he continued:

“I know I’ve been an asshole to you when we were younger but after I left, I started to feel regret of what I did, not just leaving you but for yelling at you too and my anger and hatred for you had gone. When I saw to at the university from day one, I’ve realized that I missed you, so much. I’m sorry for leaving.”

Near couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Mello had missed him and he regret of what he did, Near didn’t show it but he felt happy and his heart pounding.

“Mello, did you come here just to apologize and saying that you missed me”

“No not just to say that and I know you missed me too and I’ve told Matt to never hack into someone’s personal file again or I’ll either kick his ass or bitch slap him if he does that.”

Near smiled at that.

“But anyways Near, I’ve wanted to tell if you’re willing to go out with me”

Near knows what he meant by it and was in shock but he had to be sure if it was not a trick.

“Meaning going out as friends?”

“No Near and I know you aren’t a dumbass to know what I mean”

“I know, just making sure this isn’t a trick”

“Why would I— Near I’m asking you, are you willing to date me or not”

“Yes Mello I will go out with you”

“Good then”

Mello came closer to Near, lifted his right hand to caress Nears left cheek.

“You know I’ve never hated you Mello I’ve always liked you.”

“I know and I’m glad you liked me”

Mello lean down and gave Near a kiss on the lip with eyes closed.

Eventually they all spent Christmas at Ls house and Near would have to tell Linda that he was going out with Mello after the break. It was a good Christmas break after all, Near had gotten some new toys, Mello had got his favorite brand of chocolates, Matt had new games he could play but was busy enjoying his time with Linda which her gift was art supplies.

Near hoped in the future, him and Mello and maybe Matt would work together, but for now and even though he didn’t show it, Near was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Linda and Near being friends so I put that on here and I’ve read other fics that Matt and Linda are dating so I put that on here as well. I honestly don’t know how university works in England so I did my best here and tried to be realistic as possible.


End file.
